1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices including an electro-optical material held by transparent substrates, electronic apparatuses using the electro-optical devices, and a method for manufacturing the electro-optical devices. In particular, the present invention relates to forming a predetermined pattern with a photosensitive resin for the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, have been used as direct-view-type displays for various apparatuses. An active-matrix liquid crystal device is an example of such electro-optical devices, and includes, as shown in FIG. 20, a TFT-arrayed substrate 10 and an opposing substrate 20 opposing each other by being bonded to each other via a sealer (not shown), and liquid crystal 50 as an electro-optical material held between the substrates in a region defined by the sealer.
A technology concerning transflective liquid crystal devices is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-190293.
Generally, in a reflective or transflective liquid crystal device, a light-reflecting film 8a, for reflecting outside light incident from the opposing substrate 20 side toward the opposing substrate 20, is provided on the surface of the TFT-arrayed substrate 10 and at the lower side of pixel electrodes 9a. The light incident from the side of the opposing substrate 20 is reflected at the TFT-arrayed substrate 10 side, and images are displayed by using the light emitted from the opposing substrate 20.
In such a reflective or transflective liquid crystal panel, when the light reflected at the light-reflecting film 8a has strong directionality, a field-angle-dependency effect, where the brightness differs depending on the viewing angle for images or the like, becomes noticeable. Therefore, when the liquid crystal device is manufactured, a projection-recess pattern 8g has been formed on the surface of the light-reflecting film 8a provided at an upper side of a projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a which is formed by patterning a photosensitive resin 13 by photolithography so as to form a given pattern with the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a are selectively and partly left without being removed, as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21(B), in a region at the lower side of the light-reflecting film 8a and overlapping the light-reflecting film 8a after the photosensitive resin 13, such as an acrylic resin, is applied rather thick to a surface of a second interlayer insulation film 5 (surface-protective film), as shown in FIG. 21(A). A fluid material 7, such as a polysilazane or an acrylic resin, is applied to the upper surface of the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a, as shown in FIG. 21(C), and an upper insulation film 7a is patterned such that edges and the like of the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a are not exposed at the projection-recess pattern 8g, as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21(D), or the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a is smoothed to some extent by baking after the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a is formed, instead of forming an upper insulation film.
In such a manufacturing method, in order to form the projection-recess-forming resin layer 13a of the photosensitive resin 13 applied to the overall substrate, as shown in FIG. 21(A), ultraviolet (UV) rays or the like are applied to a front face of the TFT-arrayed substrate 10 via an exposure mask 510, then, development is performed while, for example, the TFT-arrayed substrate 10 is adsorbed and held at a rear face thereof by a vacuum chuck 500. The vacuum chuck 500 is provided with numerous suction holes 501. The TFT-arrayed substrate 10 is adsorbed at the suction holes 501 by evacuating the vacuum chuck 500.